Return of Planet Vegeta
by ZakAttk11
Summary: Videl Satan Knows there are mysteries to her classmate Gohan, She just can't figure his secrets out. But when Planet Vegeta is mysteriously wished back, will Gohan's secrets be revealed? AU.
1. Intro(ish)

**A/N: This is my first fic ever, but I have been known to use capital letters at the beginnings of to many words, and move the story VERY fast, so all criticism is welcome :) **

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball/Z/GT...sadly :'(

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Bacon. Bacon everywhere. Drool was running down the face of a certain spiky-black haired teen, who was running to the bacon as fast as his legs would carry him. (Which is very fast, compared to those of a human.) When he arrived to a mountain of bacon, he flew into it, and ate everything in sight!

"Mr. Bacon! Why are you so delicious?" He said whilst inhaling an insane amount of bacon. Suddenly his stomach felt like it would burst.

"_That's Impossible!" _He thought. "_I'm in a dream, so I should be able to eat as much as I want without getting a stomach ache!" _Then he thought he heard a voice.

**"GOHAN! GET UP! YOU'RE ALMOST LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL!" **

Gohan shot up. He looked up to see his very angry mother, and his little brother jumping on his abdomen.

_"Well, at least now I know how I got the stomach ache!" _He jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. When he was done, he saw that his mother had laid an outfit out for him.

_"Hmmm…Red Dress-Pants, A long-sleeved white shirt, a black vest, and dress shoes? Gah! It'll have to do, I'm already gonna be late as it is!'' _He quickly dressed Zoomed downstairs faster than the eye could see, grabbed breakfast, and was out the door, flying to school.

Gohan had inhaled his breakfast not even 2 minutes after he left, and by now he was passing over Satan City. He decided to land, and started running to school.

"Gah! By this rate I'll never make it!" He looked side to side, and, seeing that no one was there, yelled "TURBO SPEED" and ran faster than anyone could've seen.

**-At Satan City Bank-**

"Alright, nobody move! Don't try to be a hero!" A robber yelled in an un-nameable accent. The other robbers hurriedly filled their bags with loot. They had just successfully robbed Satan City National Bank. Now, all that was left, was to get out.

"I'd Like to thank you all for your cooperation!" Said another robber as he fired a round of ammo along the banks wall.

**-Back with Gohan-**

Gohan was still hurrying to school, when he heard gunshots.

"Another Batch of crooks. It NEVER ends. *Sigh* Guess if I transform no one will recognize me!" he looked left, then right, then quickly transformed into Super Saiyan.

He jumped above a criminal randomly shooting at cop cars, and landed a kick across his face that sent him flying. Another robber looked up. "Grrr…you're gonna-EAT LEAD!" He shouted as he shot an entire round at the mysterious golden fighter. He smirked when he was out of ammo, then the smirk faded into shock when he saw that the gold fighter had caught all of the bullets. The gold fighter smirked, dropped the now crushed bullets, and knocked the robber out cold. He then saw two robbers trying to escape, and opened a palm and blew a giant gust of wind at the truck they were in, sending it tumbling down the road. When his work was complete, he left.

**A/N: We all know the Videl/old guy scene, when he explains the '****_Gold fighter'_**** to her, so I'll Skip it.  
And, I know it seems fast, but I wanted to get this Intro out of the way before i started the real story. **


	2. First day of highschool (pt 1)

**A/N: Sorry I Took long, I've had a busy week. I've been helping my dad's band in practice for their 20****th**** anniversary show. Unfortunately, this will keep going on until the show. I don't know how often I'll be updating…either once a week, or every other week.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be a new series in progress, and a crossover movie with superman, which, in the end, would prove Goku _was_ Stronger! MWAHAHAHA! J  
*Screw you Screwattack!* :P

**Chapter 2: First Day of High school**

Gohan Landed on the roof of Orange Star High-school. He looked around, then walked through the door. He felt out the energy of everyone in the school, to see if there was anyone near him. He felt one that was stronger than the rest. Not by much, but still stronger. It was about to walk right past the stairs he was on.  
_'Crap!'_ he thought. _'Maybe if I move too fast for them to see, I'll get to the office without being caught coming from the roof stairwell!_' He phased out, and sped toward the office.

**-At the Office—**

The head worker-lady-person at the office was typing away at her computer. The office was completely empty, other than her. Suddenly, she felt a strong breeze, and looked up to see a kid she'd never seen before.

"Yes?" the lady asked.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Gohan. I'm new here, and was told to come here for my schedule."

The lady fiddled with the computer for a minute, and pulled up Gohan's schedule.

"Here ya go, Son." She handed Gohan his papers, and he was off.

**-In the Halls-**

He was wandering the halls, looking door to door. Where is room 412? He was turning a corner, when he bumped into a girl with black pig-tails.

"I'm so sorry!" Gohan said.

"It's Cool" she said back.

"I was lost, and looking for room 412…do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, it's the same as mine. I'll take you there." She replied. They walked down hallway after hallway, turning a corner very now and then. Videl's watch started beeping, and broke the awkward silence.

"What is it, Chief?" Videl asked as she clicked a button on the watch. Gohan watched in curiosity at the girl talking to her watch.

"We have word that someone is robbing the Craft-Store! Hurry!" Gohan heard come from the watch. "Ugh, Sorry kid, I gotta go!" and with that she was off. Gohan stood there for a second, pondering whether or not to go help her. He figured that if it was a craft store, then the 'robber' was probably an old grandma who accidently shoved something in her purse, so he decided to get back to finding his class.

**-at the classroom—**

After 15 more minutes, Gohan arrived. The teacher was luckily already in the hallway, scolding a student for who-knows-what, and making him hold 2 buckets of water. Gohan walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir." Gohan said. "My name is Gohan. I'm new here."

"Oh! Mr. Son Gohan! The one with the perfect test scores! Come right this way, I'll introduce you to the class." The teacher said.

The teacher walked back into the class, and calmed down the students. "Alright class! Today we have a new student. He got perfect scores on all of his entrance exams. Many of you could learn from his example. That's your cue, boy." The teacher whispered to Gohan. Many comments of 'nerd' were heard throughout the classroom. The Demi-Saiyan walked into the class, and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Gohan. Nice to meet all of you." More whispers were heard throughout the room, of, "What kind of a name is Gohan?"

"Take a seat anywhere you like, Son." The teacher said.

"Yoo-hoo! cutie! Here's one." A bubbly blonde said, pointing to an empty seat next to her. "Thanks" Gohan said as he sat next to her. "My name's Erasa. With an 'E'!" she told Gohan. The other blonde is Sharpner." She said pointing to Sharpner. "Videl is also my friend, but I guess she isn't here right now. She's Always off fighting crime with the police!"

"Wait!" Gohan said. "Does she have black pigtails?" he asked. "Yup" Erasa replied. "She helped me get to class today, then went off to help the police." Gohan said.

"That's our gal." said Erasa. Just then, the girl with the pigtails, now known to Gohan as 'Videl', walked into the classroom angry. She explained to the teacher where she was, and the teacher had told her it was fine, and that her help to the community was very much appreciated. She walked to her seat, in between Erasa and Sharpner.

"So Videl, Why are you angry?" Erasa Asked.

"The robbery at the Craft-Store was just an old grandma who accidently shoved something in her purse!" Videl said with a scowl. Gohan started chuckling to himself. _'Called it.'_

"So, Gohan!" Erasa called. "Take a guess at who Videl's dad is? No Guesses? It's the one and only Mr. Satan!"  
"Hercule Satan?" Gohan asked, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"Yup, the one and only. Our Videl's a special gal!" Said Erasa.

"Some say she's as strong as her father. That's why she's all mine!" Sharpner said, earning him a fist in his face by said girl. "_I'm Worried she's as weak…" _Gohan thought. Videl looked over to Gohan, then put on a curious face.

"Hey, Gohan? Have you heard of the gold fighter yet?" Videl asked, with a smirk creeping to her face.

"Um, no. Is he a celebrity to?" Gohan asked.

"No, he's apparently some kind of '_super freak' _that can fly, catch bullets, and has Golden hair that defies gravity." Videl explained. Gohan sank back into his chair, with al look of fear on his face. "_It's been 2 hours, and they've already made a legend out of me!" _He thought.

"That's not all though! You know what the gold fighter was said to be wearing?" Videl asked. Gohan shook his head. "A long-sleeved white shirt, a black vest, and red pants, SOUND FAMILIAR?"

Gohan gulped.

Luckily Erasa saved him.

"Oh, that's so funny! Gohan and the gold fighter dress alike." Erasa said. Videl's smirk turned into a glare, and was pointed directly at Gohan. Said Demi-Saiyan sank back into his seat farther.

The rest of his classes went rather smoothly, except for the ones he had with Videl, where she would keep glaring at him. He wasn't really scared of the glares…I mean really…her glare is not even close to Chi-Chi's, or Vegeta's for that matter. Lunch went pretty well, considering that he ate on the room to hide his appetite. Now it was time for the last class of the day…gym…

**-In The Gym—**

"Hello Class! We were originally going to battle it out in the great sport of baseball, but the school apparently forgot to restock on baseballs. So, today we have a guest coming in to teach you guys some martial arts. He made it to the semi-finals twice. Give it up for KRILLIN!" the teacher said. Nobody clapped. Gohan groaned. _"they can't be serious!" _He felt out for Krillin's ki. "_Darn! There it is!" _Gohan said. Videl Noticed Gohan's internal conflict. She glared at him again. Suddenly a voice came from the crowd.

"GOHAN! IS THAT YOU!?" Krillin yelled. All eyes averted to Gohan. Videl seemed very interested. _'just great!' _He thought.


End file.
